


【代发】阿陆的车

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, 水蓝 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【代发】阿陆的车

他们很久没有做过亲密的事情。

从海南回来到现在，喻文波感觉自己屌都快炸了。

海南之旅一前一后，看到宝蓝跪缩在rookie边上酸得和当时的小钰一样。怎么会有这么像猫的男孩子？宝蓝确实是猫，高振宁的。宁王开播，粉丝喊着看看狗看看猫，那只变种博美二牛和宝蓝猫，气得喻文波咬了咬后槽牙。憨憨乐言每次都在直播间放屁，喊“宝贝”真的想杀了他，gay里gay气建议先打死。王柳羿真的养了猫，和他长得还挺像的，喻文波脑筋一歪，王柳羿被压在床上学猫叫的模样就浮现出来了。圣诞节跑去和朋友过，坐在宁王旁边像个高瓦电灯泡，喻文波只能开游戏选那个带着baolan签名的洛，安慰自己就当做一起过了圣诞节。

狗ad竖起耳朵听到他蓝哥要出去和朋友跨年的电话，烦躁得狂点鼠标。他的屌真的受不了，他也受不了，一个月手冲了好几次，再搞下去就要萎了。

安眠药碾成粉末冲到牛奶里，打开房门就看到猫抱猫。Roxy感觉自己被打扰到了，在宝蓝怀里翻了个身，屁股对着喻文波。

“新买的你试试味道。”王柳羿乖乖接过杯子喝了几口，牛奶泡沾了嘴巴一圈，粉嫩的小舌头探了出来绕着上唇舔了一圈，亮亮的嘴唇让喻文波移不开眼。

Roxy从宝蓝腿上跳了下来，还踩了一脚喻文波，高傲走向它的太空舱。王柳羿笑得眼睛弯弯，“二牛被打就算了，怎么你也被欺负了啊，啵啵柴。”

喻文波嘴上立马开始了反击，心里想的不过是等下的光景，你的猫可以耀武扬威，你要在我身下承欢求饶。

基地该出去约会的约会，该玩耍的玩耍。九点多开门就看到被子凸起一点点，喻文波关上门反手上了锁。Roxy窝在宝蓝的肩旁，感觉到有生人逼近，警觉地睁开眼睛，宝蓝色的眼睛盯着图谋不轨的喻文波。

喻文波也不心虚，摸起手机开了锁，他们的小群已经聊了99+，发了个“不太舒服今晚不出去了”就关了手机。Roxy用脸去蹭宝蓝的脸，可能是想叫醒睡梦中的人，有危险啊，爸爸快起来！大头ad伸手掐Roxy的脸，“不想看你爸被肏就回你窝里去。”不知道是被掐疼了还是听懂了，雪白的毛团敏捷地跳下床钻到墙边的太空舱里。

带着凉意的手指抚上肉嘟嘟的下唇，往下，食指和拇指捏住下巴，低头就吻了上去。Roxy低低的喵一声，只能选择背过身缩在窝里。

喻文波上了床，虽然空调开着，掀开被子王柳羿的手臂依然竖起了寒毛。他蓝哥甜得不行，舔舐丰满的下唇都舍不得松嘴，手从衣角下探了进去，细细的腰肢是夺他命的刀。宽松的睡衣被轻松剥了精光，喻文波看着灯光下白得反光的躯体像眼冒绿光的饿狼。

手指和嘴唇肆意在他肖想已久肉体上点火，从可爱的肚脐开始往上亲，腰肢是真的细，盈盈一握。乳头被含进嘴里的时候王柳羿皱了一下眉头，舌头打着圈圈在乳尖旁打转，大概是被伺候爽了，闭着眼的人挺了一下上身，像是主动把乳头送到喻文波嘴里。

埋头在两腿间，体毛不盛，性器颜色也很浅，毫不犹豫张开就吞了进去。睡梦里的人皱着眉翻身，喻文波麻利地脱光自己，侧躺在王柳羿边上，青筋紮起的性器抵在两片白皙的臀上。一只手抓住那根没有勃起的干净阴茎，他的经验都从这具身体得来，也知道王柳羿哪里敏感。

嘴唇在后脖上轻啄，两只手握住王柳羿的性器，从囊袋向柱身往上撸动，一只手的拇指磨铃口位置。撸了半天没有勃起，喻文波觉得自己屌要炸了。抵在臀缝中的性器已经有液体从顶端流出，硬得难受。把人翻过来，两片臀瓣被拨开，露出粉嫩嫩的穴口。两人搞在一起的时间算起来也一年了，十九岁ad的性器肉眼可见从粉嫩变得紫红粗大，二十岁辅助的肉穴依旧和十九岁的时候粉嫩紧致。

沾着润滑剂的手指钻到了诱惑的肉洞里，穴口的褶皱都可爱得喻文波流鼻血，进去的手指被穴肉包裹住，软乎乎的。第二根手指跟着挤进去，第三根手指也跟着探了进去，慢慢上下抽插了一下，趴着的人动了一下。后穴过于温软，手指上沾着的润滑剂化做水，流了出来，喻文波咽了咽口水。手指在内壁里戳来戳去，王柳羿的敏感点不深，简单摸索就能找到。碰到了那个点，王柳羿的身体抖了一下。

第一次做爱的时候王柳羿被没有经验只会蛮干的处男ad按住猛干浅浅的敏感点，叫得喉咙都哑了，精虫上脑的狗ad听不到求饶。结束后汗津津的两具身体叠在一起，喻文波像个欠打的皮孩，“蓝哥的敏感点这么浅，爽得起飞吧。”王柳羿没一点力气去打人，只能嘴上反击，“大概是考虑到你的长度问题才生得浅。”狗ad哪里听得这种讽刺，刚破处的男孩随时可以硬起来，哪怕刚刚射完。噗嗤一声，肉刃又进去探索新世界。

手指轻轻浅浅按压着敏感点，睡梦里的王柳羿发出哼哼声，喻文波没忍住去舔淌出来的液体。也不完全是润滑剂，还有这幅淫荡的肉体分泌的肠液，手指离开肉洞，内壁的软肉吸住进行的挽留。

喻文波跪在床上，扶着涨得紫红的阴茎抵在穴口，也不戴套，就想把这个月的量都射在王柳羿体内。还在长身体的ad身高长得不明显，倒是这根在王柳羿体内肆意妄为的凶器长了不少，粗长，持久力也惊人，不是当初那个被湿漉漉的眼睛盯着喊两句杰克哥就会精关失守的男孩。

整个人覆在王柳羿身上，虽然能吞下三根手指，现在喻文波进去依旧很困难。龟头卡在穴口，喻文波倒吸一口凉气拔了出来，挺起身，两手把臀瓣掰得很开，粉嫩嫩的穴口微开，像是叫喻文波快进去。分出一只手来扶住进不去的鸡巴，狠了很心，松开掰开臀瓣的手去捂住王柳羿的嘴，咬咬牙一口气插了进去。

王柳羿反应有点大，叫了一声，还想翻身把身上的人掀倒。穴口的褶皱被撑开，紧致的穴肉吸住闯进来的鸡巴，爽得喻文波翻了白眼，温软舒服，压住四肢就开始肏动起来。

握住细腰肢，一下一下都是插到最深处的力气，嘴巴从后脖往下亲，上身是亲密恋人的亲昵动作，下身则是体液横飞的激烈活动。王柳羿一直在哼哼唧唧，声音也是奶乎乎的，怕不是那杯牛奶把人给醉倒了，而不是安眠药的作用。

囊袋拍打着臀瓣，房间回响着啪啪啪的声音。Roxy弹出脑袋想看看爸爸，只能看到那个掐它脸颊的人压着爸爸在耸动下身，大着胆子跳上床去拱爸爸的脸，小爪子挠来挠去，没有用。

喻文波抽插到底，看到蓝眼睛的猫过来拱王柳羿，大概是想蹭醒他不要让他被欺负了，笑了出来。坏心眼地开始插敏感点，粗长的肉刃抽出大半又往里插，又慢又重，王柳羿闭着眼睛开始呻吟，小奶猫急得去咬喻文波。

阴茎依旧插在温暖的肉穴里，伸手捞过Roxy，黑眼睛和蓝眼睛对视，“看什么啊，你又没有蛋蛋。”小小年纪就被割了蛋蛋的Roxy挥动猫猫拳，打得过假博美也一定打得过柴犬！喻文波被逗笑了，“我也是你爸爸知道吗？别看了，等下他醒了害羞就不抱你了。”Roxy被放回床上，喻文波也不管它，该肏还得肏，反正他脸皮厚被猫看着做爱也没有关系。最后是猫先脱逃，这个头大的人实在是脸皮厚的很。

趴着的人被翻了过来，体内的性器转了一圈，磨着敏感点碾了个彻底。王柳羿的呻吟拉得又长又欲，他想醒过来，可是睁不开眼睛。身体被翻来翻去，后穴是饱涨的，敢肯定的是有人在肏他。

喻文波最爱这双腿，直播的时候这双腿晃过来能把批话连天的他搞得结结巴巴。基地里穿短裤乱晃他是吃醋了，找了个其他人都回家的时间，哄着人在直播的电脑桌前搞了一次。王柳羿塌着腰趴在桌上，下身光光如也，细长的腿到最后抖个不停，精液和润滑剂肠液从后穴涌出来，淅淅沥沥滴了一地。最后把脸埋在两手之间，两只耳朵泛着红，还恶狠狠地叫喻文波收拾干净。

小腿瘦长，摸到就是骨头，喻文波舔着踝骨，一条腿架在肩头另一条本能缠上了腰。喻文波的手撑在王柳羿两侧，低下头去找两片唇瓣，唇贴唇呢喃爱人，“蓝哥，蓝哥，蓝哥……”喊一声就顶一下，像在暴风夜里行驶的小帆船，颠了一下又一下。

肉洞体液四溅，泥泞不堪。噗嗤噗嗤的声音越来越响，嫩白的大腿根被撞得通红，喻文波呼吸变重，想射。王柳羿的眉头越皱越紧，仰着脖子呻吟，喻文波一口含住那颗喉结，下身开始冲锋陷阵，发了狠去撞击让王柳羿高声呻吟的敏感点。

王柳羿反应激烈，尖叫着哭出来，手脚并用想把身上的人推开。喻文波力气总归比他大，按住双手往里肏，低下头可以看到王柳羿已经射了，白浊喷射在喻文波的肚子上。和王柳羿不同的是，喻文波重欲，毛发也浓密，精液沾满了阴毛，下体贴合在一起，两人的肚子都被弄得泥泞不堪。喻文波的阴茎长了不少，可以看到宝蓝的肚皮下有性器的形状。

王柳羿张开眼睛的时候，恰好喻文波咬着牙抿嘴把精液射出来，内壁被精液烫到了。张着嘴尖叫，眼角还带着眼泪，喻文波低下头去嘬。

“新年快乐，我的宝。”

Roxy闻声赶来，喻文波搂着王柳羿躺下。

半软的性器还插在体内，堵不住汩汩流出的淫液，王柳羿捂着脸不敢看蹲在枕头边的Roxy。喻文波调准姿势往上一顶，年轻就是好，随时随地能硬。

“我跟你爸还要做爱，别再跑来了，躲墙角偷听吧。”喻文波真的有够厚脸皮。王柳羿往前翻身，肉棒“啵”地一声掉了出去，通红一张脸出现在喻文波视线内，“你是不是有问题啊！”

喻文波拉起王柳羿细长的手指就往身下探，包住勃起的性器，“一个月没吃到你确实出现了问题，今晚你别想睡了。”

Roxy一晚上没有合上眼睛，它爸爸时不时就叫，凄厉又愉快，整个房间都是“啪啪啪”的声音，它不知道发生什么了。天蒙蒙亮的时候爸爸终于不叫了，爸爸被那个光着身子露出下体的男人用被单裹起来抱去洗澡了。

干爽的两个人躺在被窝里，王柳羿累得手指都动不了，喻文波心满意足得到舒缓，吧唧一口亲在肉肉的脸上，“蓝哥，我爱你。”

Roxy钻进被子里窝在宝蓝旁边。


End file.
